First Impressions
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: Molly Hooper is turned down her dream job at the prestigious St. Bartholomew's Hospital simply because she is a woman. Hurt, Molly masquerades as Michael to prove she is more than capable. Everything is fine, until Molly falls for a mysterious man... xx Rating for mild language xx


_xx I don't really know...but I hope you like ;) xx_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"I'm sorry, Miss Hooper. You're just not we're looking for…you lack the required qualifications…"

"What? But…I have years of experience and a full medical degree…references from top hospitals around the-"

"You are not right for this job. I am sorry."

That was the most heart breaking thing Molly Hooper had ever heard; working as a pathologist at the prestigious St. Bartholomew's Hospital had been her dream job. There was nothing she could do. **Why hadn't I got it? I have everything they need.** It was no use; clearly this problem wasn't going away on its own and Molly was always taught to fight for what she believed in. She had to ask her best friend Mary Morstan for advice on the whole situation; it was lucky she was meeting her for lunch that day. Molly was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Mary to arrive. Molly had just ordered herself a cup of tea when Mary entered, looking very pleased.

"Hi, Molly…what's the matter? Oh…" Mary winced as Molly dropped her head into her hands, "…I warned you…Fisher's an arsehole. You need a dick to be able to work with a dick. He has absolutely no women working in his department. If he had his way…there'd be no women in Bart's at all."

Mary was scowling, her tone dripping with hatred. Molly swallowed and lifted her head, sipping her tea as Mary glanced over the menu; she had come straight from work so was still in her nurse's uniform.

"I want to work there, Mary…Bart's morgue is the most equipped in the country. I could do so much good…" Mary bit her lip as she watched Molly throw her head back into her arms, "we could get him into court. Sexism is pretty-"

"We tried…a bunch of us nurses got together and challenged the board. They all got together and defended the bastard…nothing went any further and that was that."

Molly groaned and shook her head repeatedly. Mary grinned as an idea formed in her brain. She leaned back in her chair and sipped the tea that was placed beside her smugly.

"You could…no, you'd never do it…" Molly looked up suspiciously and Mary tapped her chin, "…I saw this thing once…this woman disguised herself as a man to get into some all-male place…you could do that. If you get the job, you'll have your 'sexism evidence'. If not, you know it was your fault…"

"Thanks Mary," Mary looked proud of herself until Molly shook her head again, "…you watch some weird 'things'. I can't do that, I'll get discovered."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Not with my help. Come on, men dress as women all the time, what makes this any different? What have you got to lose?"

Molly contemplated this for a moment. **Well…nothing, I guess. But, I can't be a ****_man. _****I'd never pull it off. **One look at Mary's sure expression, however, and Molly found herself involuntarily nodding.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Molly had managed to secure herself another interview in the guise of Michael Holder – _please note: this is an informal interview. Please come dressed casually as we may ask you to start work immediately_. Mary had worked wonders; arranging her hair into a tight bun on top of her head concealed by a loose-fitting cap, giving her baggy clothes that were previously owned by her brother and instructed her on keeping her voice deeper. Molly was ready for her interview and strolled confidently into the office, making her steps as 'manly looking' as possible. Dr. Fisher looked up from his desk and frowned, noticing the man's casual attire – trousers, casual shirt and cap. Molly shifted on her feet and swallowed, taking the seat opposite him and avoiding eye contact. Dr. Fisher took her documents without a single word and examined them. Molly held her breath and hoped he wasn't studying them _too _closely. After a moment, he looked up.

"What is your name?"

"Um…Michael Holder…sir."

Molly had managed to keep her voice low and steady, confident and sure. Dr. Fisher smiled and gestured towards his door.

"The morgue is at the end of the corridor and the lab is upstairs, Doctor Holder. Should you need anything let me know. Welcome to St. Bartholomew's."

Molly frowned, getting to her feet slowly; the doctor had returned to his previous work. **Is that it? No reviewing past applicants? No tour? No 'you'll be doing this'? Well, I don't****_ need _****to be told that but…that's procedure, right? Still…I can't believe that ****_worked._**Molly shook her head and, without another word to the abrupt doctor, hurried out of the office and down the corridor, stopping at the doors leading to the peaceful morgue. **Ok, I'll spend the day here and then I'll present my evidence. **Molly pushed the door open, excitement coursing through her and she noticed there was already a body for her. She frowned and moved closer, almost tripping over her trailing trousers. Molly noticed a small magnifying glass next to the body but no autopsy tools. **Odd…someone must have left this here. **Shrugging,Molly took a moment to absorb the fact she was actually working at Bart's; well _Michael _was…but still. The sound of the doors opening distracted her and she turned to the sound; a relatively short man with blonde hair was grumpily wandering over to the body, absorbed in his phone and mumbling _'you examine the bloody body, you know what you're looking for' _to himself. He jumped when he noticed an equally shorter gentleman standing in front of him, staring in confusion. Molly cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips, speaking in a very low, authoritive voice.

"Did you prep this body?"

The man shook his head, looking rather frightened and Molly narrowed her eyes, feeling slightly more intimidating than usual. The man glanced towards the doors before flashing her a charming smile.

"No, sorry, mate…that was my…uh…_friend_. He's a bit impatient. I'm John…John Watson."

John extended his hand and Molly took it politely, wondering who this mysterious 'friend' could be and what authority he could have to allow this. John frowned when he noticed how soft the stranger's hands were and his slightly awkward air. Soon, Molly realised she was supposed to introduce herself, too.

"Yes. Sorry, I'm Michael Holder. I'm the new pathologist."

"Ah, Dr. Fisher finally chose someone then…you'll want to be careful around him. Oh…" John gestured to the magnifying glass and prepped body, "there's no need to worry about us. We're only here to assist Scotland Yard with some of their cases. My friend should be back soon…probably arguing with Fisher…" John gave an awkward laugh and Molly was secretly annoyed she couldn't yet _work _because the police were involved first. When John next spoke, he sounded much more serious, "look…don't be offended."

Before Molly could ask what he meant, the doors to the morgue swung open again and Molly could almost feel her heart stopping. The man that was now walking gracefully towards the body was…beautiful, was the only word. He had silky, curly black hair, high, magnificent cheekbones, perfect cupid's bow lips, pale porcelain-like skin, deep blue eyes and he was tall. Molly stared open-mouthed as he completely ignored her and loomed over the body in total silence, delicately examining the body. John cleared his throat and gestured towards Molly.

"Um…Sherlock…this is Dr. Michael Holder, the pathologist on duty if you need anything…did you speak with Fisher?"

"Yes," **holy shit…his voice. One word and I'm swooning like a mad fool. It's sweeter than an angel's song. **Molly shook her head, swallowing thickly as she focused on Sherlock's lips "…he yet again requested I stop referring to him as the 'bad-tempered, morally incorrect and incompetent doctor' in my case analyses. I told him I would do so when he starts employing female pathologists," Molly bit her lip, feeling herself falling head over heels for this obviously brilliant man. Her eyes remained fixed to the gorgeous being as he shook his head, "…the man is an idiot, just like this person's murderer. He was clearly poisoned, no wound marks or punctures of any-" Sherlock stopped abruptly and turned to face Molly, an intrigued look on his face, "…_what_ did you say your name was?"

Molly blinked rapidly, his exploratory gaze making her feel like he was examining her. She cleared her throat, stammering pathetically and almost forgetting she was portraying a rather unconvincing man.

"I didn't but I-it's…um…I'm…Michael Holder…" she gave a small smile and Sherlock shook his head, the hint of a smile on his face. He tilted his head curiously and licked his lips.

"Is that so?"

He gave a deep sigh suddenly and packed away his equipment, strolling briskly towards the exit. John sighed and followed his flatmate but Molly blinked in confusion, unable to keep the hasty words spilling from her mouth.

"Wait! Who…who are you?" The tall man stopped dead and turned slowly, a smirk lighting up his face.

"Sherlock Holmes." Molly sighed dreamily as he swept away with a final wink. How she was going to concentrate on her work for the rest of the day was a mystery.

* * *

"Well? How did it go?"

Mary had practically bounded into the lockers, eager to find out how Molly's first day had been. Molly was grinning broadly, removing the pins keeping her hair up.

"Fantastic…the morgue is amazing and…ah, nothing, don't worry…" Molly shrugged absently, with a small giggle as she collapsed onto a bench. Mary released a deep sigh and moved to her locker, removing her sticky uniform hurriedly and observing her friend in the mirror.

"Jesus…you met Sherlock Holmes, didn't you? I forgot he was here…" Mary's voice had an air of worry; **he won't ****_know._**** Why would he pay attention to a stranger? No…don't worry, Molly's safe.** Molly bit her lip, her voice a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah…yeah, he's just…mmm…" Mary stopped dead when she caught Molly's expression in the mirror. She shook her head, brushing through her hair.

"No, Molly…he's not interested in that sort of thing. He's a difficult man. Trust me, Sherlock Holmes is a bad person to develop feelings for." Molly wasn't listening for she frowned and folded her arms, glaring at her friend.

"How do you know him?" Mary sighed dramatically, spraying her deodorant around wildly.

"Ugh…well, long story short, I'm sort of the 'mediator' between him and Fisher. Serves me right for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess. But, uh…John's a sweetie, though…"

Mary giggled childishly as she pulled her shirt over her head. Molly smiled, tucking her shirt in her trousers in the hope of looking more feminine; she was hoping to leave the Hospital as a normal woman, Mary's friend. Mary groaned in irritation as she shook her body spray can, failing to notice the doors to the lockers swing open. Molly was on her feet and behind the long row of lockers before Mary even looked up to meet Sherlock's intrigued, searching expression. Mary frowned, her hands on her hips.

"Sherlock! What have I told you about the women's locker room? I don't care how 'curious' you get…"

The detective ignored her, glancing around the locker room intently. He released a deep sigh, smirking slightly when he noticed a familiar cap discarded under the bench. He shook his head, biting his lip and narrowing his eyes. Mary rolled her own before catching John's nervous smile which she returned.

"Hi."

"Oh…hello, again."

John nodded once and shifted on his feet, staring at the floor; Mary quickly glanced down to check if she was actually dressed – she'd had _that_ dream before. Ignoring the both of them, Sherlock bit back his smirk as he whipped his phone from his pocket, tapping away furiously; Molly didn't dare breathe as she pressed herself tight against the lockers. Sherlock looked up and leaned forwards slightly, as though listening intently for something. Sure enough, a clear, vibrating sound resonated around the small locker room; Molly cursed silently as she tried to silence her phone. Satisfied, Sherlock straightened and managed to keep his smirk at bay as he exited the lockers without a single word. John blinked rapidly and felt disappointed to be leaving Mary, again. **Ask her out, you idiot. **He smiled and muttered an apology about bursting in, before hastily following his friend; he had narrowly avoided colliding with the door as he was still smiling at Mary. Molly waited several moments before peering around again but Mary waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry…they're gone," she failed to hide the disappointment in her voice, her shoulders slumping slightly. She glanced at Molly, who was grinning at her phone, "what ya reading?"

Mary's voice was distant sounding but Molly gave a small shrug, blushing slightly.

_Come and play, 221B Baker Street…'Michael'. SH_

"Nothing." Mary shook her head with a sigh and hauled her bag over her shoulder as Molly continued to grin like a school girl.

* * *

He knew she wouldn't come, that was why he wasn't surprised when she didn't. Sherlock released a long bored sigh, tapping his phone against his leg in irritation; he was lounging on the sofa lazily and John was at his laptop. John looked up from his blog and rolled his eyes.

"For God's sake, take that damn case…I don't care if it's only a three, it's still a case." Sherlock chuckled slightly, sitting upright as he clasped his hands under his chin.

"I am…working on something at the moment. It's currently much more interesting and entertaining than the case. It just needs…_undressing_."

John sighed with a shake of his head, turning back to his laptop. Sherlock was deep in thought again, his eyes narrowed but this didn't stop John from talking to his flatmate.

"He seems nice…" silence but John was used to this, "…that Michael chap." This caught Sherlock's attention, alright, for he snapped his head in his flatmate's direction, his expression incredulous.

"_Really_, John?"

The doctor shrugged, tapping away furiously at his blog. Sherlock bit his lip and tilted his head. **Never has a woman intrigued me before. A woman so determined to get what she wants she takes it to extremes. Never has a woman captured my attentions so. This is most interesting…more than that 'case'. The case…****_it just needs undressing…_**

"John, I'm going out."

Frowning, John peered past his laptop but the detective had already left. Shrugging slightly, John returned to his writing, oblivious to where Sherlock had actually disappeared to.

* * *

Molly was starting to panic, as she re-read Sherlock's text. **Maybe he knows, maybe he knows who I really am and he'll tell Fisher. I'll lose my dream job. **Molly bit her lip and tapped her worries into a short text which she hurriedly sent to Mary. Her reply was less than reassuring.

_Don't worry, he does that. Should've told you, oops…MMx_

Molly paced her flat, biting her nails as she worried for her job security. It wasn't even permanent, she knew that. She _hoped, _once she had the sexism evidence, they would offer her a job anyway. It was ridiculous, of course. Molly jumped when she heard a sharp tapping at her door, completely forgetting she was also leading a double life as she reached the door. She took a deep breath, almost choking on it as she swung the door open. Sherlock was looking rather exhilarated…and a little lost as he took in her appearance; this was the first time he had seen Molly Hooper after all. **Long brown hair, flushed cheeks, long eyelashes, red lips... **Sherlock swallowed but recovered quickly with a cheeky, knowing smirk.

"I'm sorry…I'm looking for Dr. Michael Holder…" Molly bit back her own smirk as she stepped aside.

"Yes…come in. Dr. Holder is my...boyfriend." Sherlock raised his eyebrows, stepping over the threshold. His voice was subtly sarcastic as he raked his eyes over her.

"_Really_? He…never mentioned you," Molly shrugged, fiddling with her hands nervously; Sherlock shook his head. **This is too easy. **Before Molly could speak again, Sherlock cut her off with an abrupt sentence, "…you make a much better woman."

Molly's eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously, her voice pleading when she spoke.

"Look…it's not permanent. I just wanted to get…Fisher. He has no right in saying what women should do…I needed, I _wanted _to-"

"I understand. I have also been attaining my own evidence against him. The board could not argue against solid evidence and Fisher has been fired. I'm sorry you went to the trouble of false identification. However, I'd very much like _you _to stay…" Molly blinked in horrified confusion as Sherlock reached into his pocket, presenting her with a blank St. Bart's staff badge. Molly met his eyes and noticed his genuine smile, "…it just needs your name."

Swallowing thickly and feeling tears forming in her eyes, Molly wrapped her arms tightly around Sherlock's neck, muttering a thousand thank yous. Feeling slightly awkward - he wasn't used to contact, especially to this extent - Sherlock simply nodded and ignored his blush when Molly finally released him. He cleared his throat and gestured vaguely.

"It will be refreshing to work with someone who doesn't irritate me." Molly beamed down at her badge and shook her head repeatedly, permitting a single tear to fall.

"I don't know how I'm _ever _going to thank you enough for this…" Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave an absent shrug.

"You can start by telling me your name and joining me for coffee." Molly swallowed as she noticed his quirked eyebrow. She smiled and extended her hand.

"Molly Hooper…and I'd love to." Sherlock took her hand gently and slowly shook it, locking eyes with the small pathologist. He grinned.

"Wonderful."

* * *

Several years ago, Sherlock would have said dating was out of the question. Now, though, the quiet morgue-dwelling cat-lover he was fascinated with had changed the entire concept. The coffee date idea had been one of Sherlock's best, almost surpassing getting rid of Fisher. Even running into the smug looking John on his first date with an equally smug Mary couldn't ruin the experience. Yes, he had certainly made the right decision…_both _of them.

* * *

_xx Thank you so much for reading, I hope I didn't waste your time :D xx_


End file.
